


[Podfic] While It's Hot

by OstenReads



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Series/Season 01, Tea, not tagged as ship but it's a lil gay ngl, quickly followed by communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstenReads/pseuds/OstenReads
Summary: Podfic length: 11:02.Tim has never been able to stand hot drinks of any kind, including tea. This is very much at odds with the fact that Martin gives him a mug of tea almost every day and Tim thanks him for it. He just can't say no, even if he won't drink any of it. And what Martin doesn't know won't hurt him.Until Martin finds him pouring his tea down the sink, that is.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] While It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While It's Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004171) by [Zykaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zykaben/pseuds/Zykaben). 



> Zyka: thank you for giving me the push to finally actually sit down and record a podfic. Also, thank you to the folks in the podfichat discord for answering my beginner questions and generally being lovely.

Podfic length: 11:02

File size: 14MB (.WAV)


End file.
